Teach Me To Fly
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Pressured by the Noble's General Council, Ichigo takes Tetsuya's hand in marriage. As they get to know each other, Ichigo finds they have something tragic in common. Can they fall in love, or will the past repeat itself?...Ichigo/Tetsuya, Byakuya/Renji, yaoi, mpreg
1. The Choosing

**Teach Me to Fly**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(A request from Picklez80! This one is perfect being placed right between Tetsuya's and Ichigo's birthdays! Two broken hearted nobles are faced with the prospect of an arranged marriage. Both suffering from the deaths of past lovers, Ichigo and Tetsuya see their binding as an act of duty. But when push comes to shove, they find themselves really falling in love. And when the bearer and heir are threatened, Ichigo is determined, at all costs, to protect his new family.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Choosing**

"Ichigo-sama, your father is ready to leave for the meeting of the Noble's General Council."

"Thanks Toshi," the Shiba heir sighed, taking a last look at himself in the mirror, "but you know I'm looking forward to this about as much as having a tooth pulled...or how about having all my teeth pulled. Damn it, Toshi, I don't want to get married!"

"I understand, sir," the Shiba youth answered sympathetically, "and I hope you know that the family was fine with letting you choose your mate. But then, the war with the quincies began and so many of the noble families suffered great losses. There is an urgency to match the remaining noble sons and daughters of child bearing age so that our numbers will be revived."

"Yeah, I get all that. That's why I'm doing this. I just...feel bad for whoever ends up with me. I can't see myself falling in love with anyone. I don't mean to be cruel, I just...I can't think of anyone that way."

"Well, I am sure that you are not alone in that. I, on the other hand, don't mind so much. With my mixed blood, I would probably have not married ever. The noble girls all look down on me and the commoners are intimidated by me."

"What? You're so easy to get along with. That can't be right."

"Well, that's how it used to be. But with the desperation to continue our bloodlines, even mixed bloods are being accepted more readily. I look forward to next year when I will be matched with someone."

"Don't rush so much, baka!" Ichigo said, ruffling the younger boy's hair affectionately, "You should enjoy your freedom while you can."

"Don't look so down, Ichigo-sama," Toshi said bracingly, "I am sure that they will pick a beautiful girl for you."

Ichigo sighed.

"But that's part of the problem," he admitted, "I've never been interested in a girl. I have girls who are friends, but the only person I ever started to love was a guy...and he betrayed me in the worst way someone can. I can't even think about going through that again."

"I heard about what happened between you and Kugo Ginjou. I am sorry if it bothers you to think about it."

"It's fine. He was a lying bastard, who only wanted to get at me to steal my powers. I didn't know any better and played right into his hands. And then I got my heart torn up and thrown back at me. But...the worst part was having to kill him."

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo-sama. But try to think of it this way. Everyone there today is there because they care about our families and want to do what's best for them."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me. And they could be right. I just...wonder, that's all."

"That seems like a natural thing," Toshi said understandingly, "I just worry for Ichigo-sama because you seem so pensive sometimes."

"Sorry," Ichigo said penitently, "Nothing's really been the same since Aizen."

"No," Toshi agreed, "Ichigo-sama wears a troubling weight on his heart. But...who knows, maybe you will be matched to someone who will ease some of that weight for you."

"I doubt it," Ichigo sighed, falling in with the attendant and starting out of the room, "but who really knows? I'm not unwilling to give it a try."

"Ah, Ichigo!" Isshin said enthusiastically, clapping his son on the shoulder and earning a soft glare in reply, "Time to go and find that lovely lady of your dreams, ne?"

"Yeah, whatever," the younger Shiba sighed unenthusiastically.

"You know, I hear Aomori Ayisha is going to be there. She's a real doll."

"Great..."

"I wonder if Shihoin Minè is old enough..."

"Dad..."

"Or maybe that girl from the Yukihane clan...Shika."

"Dad!

"Or maybe..."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ichigo yelled, "I don't want to hear anymore about it. I told you. I'll go and do this because it's necessary, but I'm not going to even pretend that this is a good thing or that I want to. I'm just doing it because there's no other choice, okay?"

The two men went quiet as they realized that two men stood a short distance away from them, at the entrance to Kuchiki Manor.

"Erm...hey, Byakuya," Ichigo said, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

He glanced at the young, blue-eyed man who stood silently at Byakuya's side, not quite making eye contact, nor saying anything as Byakuya replied.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin," the Kuchiki clan leader greeted them solemnly.

"Byakuya, Tetsuya," Isshin answered, nodding briefly, "So, are you off to the council meeting?"

"Yes," the Kuchiki heir replied cordially, "I assume you are heading that way as well. Would you like to join us? We are just waiting for Renji to arrive."

"I'm here," the redhead called out cheerfully, reaching the noble and pausing to offer him a warm, chaste kiss of greeting, "Sorry, I'm late. I was making a report to Kyouraku soutaichou."

"It's fine," Byakuya assured him, slipping a hand into his and turning in the direction of the Noble's General Council Hall, "You are not really late."

"Hey, Tetsuya," Renji greeted the young noble at Byakuya's side, "No fleabag today?"

"Arashi threw a shoe this morning," Tetsuya answered quietly, "There wasn't time to wait for it to be replaced."

"Well, sorry if I'm not too disappointed about him not being here to nip at my hair and clothes."

"I am sorry, Abarai taichou," Tetsuya said quickly, blushing, "I did scold him for..."

"Don't worry about it," the redhead said cheerfully, "I was just teasing you."

"Ah..."

"Kurosaki Isshin, will you and Ichigo be accompanying us?" Byakuya asked, without looking back at them.

"Yeah, sure," Isshin answered, nudging Ichigo forward.

The two fell in on one side of Byakuya and Renji, while Tetsuya remained a step behind the two and out of range for discussion. Ichigo dropped back very slightly and stole a few furtive glances at the young man while the others chatted.

"So, you and Renji are going to be confirmed?" Isshin asked.

"Yes," Byakuya replied, glancing at his red haired lover, "He is not a noble, but given that he is a captain class fighter with exceptional reiatsu, the Noble's General Council will approve. And even if they did not, we are determined to be wed."

"Is your cousin, there, going to be matched up as well?" Isshin went on.

"Yes," said the Kuchiki heir, his voice betraying a slight note of regret.

"Huh, sounds like you and I are in the same boat, ne?" Ichigo said, catching Tetsuya's eye for a moment."

"So it seems," the blue-eyed noble said softly.

"We had hoped that it would not be necessary for Tetsuya to be married, but with the ruling on mixed bloods of high reiatsu and the special ruling on the priority of including breeder males in the matches..."

"Eh, breeder males?" Ichigo queried, glancing at Tetsuya again.

Tetsuya gave no answer, but only remained quiet at his cousin's side as Byakuya explained.

"After the first war with the quincies, the noble houses found themselves in an even worse situation than we are. Most of the women and many of the noble children were killed, so it was necessary to find a way to make more viable couples. To do this, a very talented scientist identified a factor in some shinigami males that would allow a spirit chamber to form in their bodies so that they could actually give birth. The breeder males of old are the reason that we survived and began to thrive."

"Unfortunately," Isshin added, "once enough females had grown to child bearing age, the breeder males found themselves on the outside, cast off and discouraged from reproducing...especially once they realized that males born of a breeder male were often natural breeder males, themselves. Tetusya is a born breeder male, one of the last that survived attempts by activists within the clans, who tried to kill them all."

"What? Really?" Ichigo exclaimed, glancing at Tetsuya, who kept his eyes carefully averted.

"Tetsuya was born in an illegal prison," Byakuya explained, "run by those who disapproved of nobles who chose to marry commoners. They abducted and imprisoned many mixed blood families, and when they found breeder males, they were routinely executed. Tetsuya had been marked for execution and only narrowly avoided being killed when I discovered the location of the prison and freed him and what captives we could save. After his release, it was agreed that no pressure would be placed on Tetsuya to wed."

"But that went out the window with the Noble's General Council ruling, ne?" queried Isshin.

"It did," Byakuya confirmed, "The high council has the right to take such actions in extreme situations. So, there is no choice."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, drawing Tetsuya's sad blue eyes to meet his, "sounds like you've been through a lot."

The men stopped talking as they arrived at the council hall and climbed the marble steps of the entry. They passed inside and took their leave of each other to go and sit in their varied sections. Ichigo sat down alongside his father, watching as the representatives from the other families took their places and the meeting began.

"Noble leaders," the grand councilor intoned, "we gather today to address a great concern that has arisen out of the great conflict that we have just endured. Large numbers of our brothers and sisters have fallen, and we are left with dwindling numbers and not enough bearers. To meet this threat, our council has, first, placed us under rules of acute emergency and invoked the council's right to secure bearers and require them to add to our numbers as best they can. To those who will take on this task today, the council extends its appreciation. We are indebted to all of you for doing this. Marriages will be arranged today based on family status, with the ranking house Shiba choosing first, then the house Kuchiki and so on as shown on the monitors in front of you. Kurosaki Isshin, if you will look upon your screen, you will see your choices for yourself and your son..."

"What? Wait, you're getting married too?" Ichigo exclaimed, "Why didn't you say anything? You could have at least...!"

"Shh!" Isshin hissed, "Be quiet."

Isshin stood and regarded the grand councilor calmly.

"My apologies," said Isshin, "but I will be unable, for medical reasons, to commit to a marriage, as is outlined in the missive my healer has sent to you."

"Very well," the grand councilor said, consulting his computer, "I have received your healer's report. You are excused from service."

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo whispered hotly, "You told them you were _infertile_? How did you fake that? And why not do the same for me if you knew you could?"

"Shut up!" Isshin warned him, "I'm not getting married to anyone. Your mom was the first and last person I'll love. Don't rock the boat, okay? You don't even know what love's about. You'll be all right."

"Shiba Ichigo," the grand councilor went on, "please view the choices on the monitor in front of you and make your selection. You may choose any of the available women or the breeder male identified at the bottom of the page."

"Ooh, see, I told you!" Isshin whispered, pointing, "All three of those pretty, busty..."

"Shut up and let me see them!" Ichigo hissed back, moving his body so that his father couldn't see the monitor.

He scanned the pictures and names, trying to imagine one of them lying in his bed and getting pregnant with his child.

_This is crazy! I can't imagine myself with any of them. Man, and what must poor Tetsuya be feeling, being put on that list and paraded in front of everyone._

"Kirosaki Ichigo?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo spotted Tetsuya, sitting at Byakuya's shoulder and keeping his eyes carefully lowered.

"Grand Councilor Yuudai," Ichigo said finally, "May I have permission to ask my choice personally about how the person feels about being matched with me?"

"Of course," Yuudai agreed, nodding, "I appreciate your consideration of our brothers' an sisters' feelings. Go ahead."

Ichigo rose and left his family's box, ignoring his father's whispered protest and moving slowly to the platform in front of the Kuchiki clan's section. He met Byakuya's curious eyes for a moment, then looked at Tetsuya, whose eyes were still lowered.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," he said quietly, "Is it acceptable to you for me to request to be married to you?"

Tetsuya sucked in a surprised breath and looked up at Ichigo with a surprised expression.

"Y-you want...me?" Tetsuya asked softly.

"Our families are friends, so I think we at least have some ground to stand on. I think we have a few things in common, so...I think it could work. That being said, will you marry me?"

Tetsuya stole a glance at Byakuya, who kept his eyes focused on Ichigo. Looking back at the Shiba heir, he swallowed hard and forced out his answer.

"I will."

Ichigo smiled and extended a hand, which Tetsuya rose and moved to accept. Around them, a buzz of flustered whispers rose up. They were suddenly quelled again as a deep, male voice rose up from a seat several behind Byakuya's.

"I challenge the betrothal!"

Tetsuya's eyes widened in distress as the black-eyed Kuchiki rose and looked into Ichigo's.

"I want Tetsuya's hand," he announced, "I will duel you for him."

"No!" Tetsuya shouted, turning and placing himself between the two, "Orochi...!"

"I am a member of one of the five great families, and that gives me the right to challenge the marriage," the black-eyed man insisted.

"Stop! I will never marry you!" Tetsuya cried, his body shaking softly, "I have accepted Ichigo-sama's hand. You have no right to interfere."

"Of course I do," Orochi went on, "The charters of the Noble's General Council give me the right to..."

"Orochi," Byakuya said suddenly, standing and facing his darker-eyed cousin, "You may have the right in general to object to the marriage, but as the ranking member of our house, my will is set above yours."

He turned and nodded in Yuudai's direction.

"The challenge is rescinded. We accept Kurosaki Ichigo's proposal."

Orochi stiffened noticeably, but sat down again and watched with blazing eyes as the matches were made, one by one. When the choosing was concluded, Ichigo led Tetsuya to the central platform, where the others had gathered.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said quietly, "I know you aren't happy about having to do this. I'm not so happy either, but I will try to make you happy."

"You needn't worry about me," Tetsuya answered softly, "I have no objection to marrying you, and in truth, I am grateful, Ichigo-sama."

"You really didn't want to marry that cousin of yours, ne?"

"Orochi is a foul person, who mistreated me in the prison. He would like nothing better than to continue to torment me with the full blessing of the Noble's General Council."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. If he comes near you, I'll kick his ass, okay?"

Tetsuya blinked in surprise, then yielded a small, tentative smile.

"Th-thank you, Ichigo-sama."

"No problem."

Ichigo slipped his hand into Tetsuya's and the two calmly took their vows with the rest of the couples.

"You may now share a kiss as the first gift of your new unions," Yuudai said, smiling.

Ichigo felt Tetsuya shiver softly, but he met the Shiba heir's lips readily, surprising Ichigo with how good it felt and how it struck him that Tetsuya kissed him with his eyes slightly opened.

_This isn't so bad. I guess if I have to be married, I can accept being with Tetsuya. He seems all right with it too._

_And I don't think either of us wants to fall in love. We can just be friends, then. We'll make the babies they want and stay together, but we'll just be friends._

"To all of you joined here tonight," Yuudai said in closing, "we wish you fruitfulness and prosperity. Go now, with your leaders and proceed to the consummation with our blessings and our good wishes." Ichigo led Tetsuya back to where the Shiba family members waited, then the three men left together, not registering the black eyes that glared at them as they walked out the door.


	2. The Escape

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

**(On the road and it's bumpy and hard to see the screen. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

"I sent a hell butterfly informing Koji and Torio to see to moving a few things to Shiba Manor for you," Byakuya said solemnly, trying not to notice Tetsuya's downcast expression, "You will be excused from active duty in our division as soon as a pregnancy is confirmed."

"Of course," Tetsuya acknowledged quietly, "I understand the need for that, but won't you at least allow me to have someone else...?"

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya intoned, the words making Tetsuya flinch under the heavy controls he had placed on himself for their parting, "When I am about the manor, Torio will be sufficient to guard me, and as third seat, Rikichi can act in your place on our Gotei missions, you needn't worry about me being guarded while on duty."

"As you wish," the blue-eyed noble answered, the words slightly clipped, "Then...I suppose this is our parting for now."

Byakuya gave his cousin a fleeting smile.

"Come now, watashi no itoko," he said more softly, "You are still my fukutaichou. You are only being taken off of active duty while carrying the Shiba heirs, and you know that you are always welcome in our home. That won't change simply because you have married and are living elsewhere."

"I understand that, and I do appreciate it, Byakuya-sama. Good evening, then."

Tetsuya's breath caught and several nearby nobles paused and stared curiously as Byakuya surprised his cousin with a warm embrace.

"Ichigo is a good person," the clan leader whispered in Tetsuya's ear, "You have but to open your heart to him and you will not be sorry that you did. Give him a chance, Tetsuya. If he comes to know you, he will love you. His actions before the Noble's General Council in choosing you assure me of that."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded briefly in reply, then extricated himself from his cousin's arms and moved quietly to Ichigo's side.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked gently as the Shiba family took their leave of the others outside the Noble's General Council hall, "Byakuya didn't say anything that upset you, did he?"

"No," Tetsuya answered, glancing back at his departing cousin, "He only reminded me to honor our clans with my actions and wished us well in our marriage. He assured me you are an honorable person...not that he needed to. I am aware. And I am not unhappy with this arrangement."

"Neither am I," Ichigo said, smiling and taking Tetsuya's hand in his.

The two joined the group of elders and family members headed back to Shiba Manor.

"Tetsuya?" Ichigo queried quietly as the two walked, still holding hands, "Hey, I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry about what you and Byakuya overheard earlier, before the meeting."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Tetsuya assured him, "You and I were both honest in our feelings about this. You needn't apologize to me about being honest in front of me."

"Well, I was actually pretty loud and sterner than I meant to be. It's just my dad was pushing me to marry one of those girls I didn't know and he got on my nerves, so I yelled at him. We're kind of always like that. It doesn't really mean anything, so don't take it too seriously when it happens, okay?"

"I won't," Tetsuya answered, looking steadily at the ground ahead of him, "but I am still rather curious about something, Ichigo-sama."

"Hey," Ichigo said, smiling, "we're married now, so you should really not call me that. Just Ichigo is fine. You're a clan spouse, not a servant, Tetsuya."

"I am aware," the blue-eyed noble replied, "but it is customary after marriage for the clan wife to wait until his or her husband has invited one to abandon that formality before doing so."

"Sheesh," Ichigo chuckled, grinning, "I'm glad you told me that. I didn't know. I could've just let you go on doing that and annoying the hell outta me until I yelled at you or something."

"I suppose that, given your newness to nobility, I should attempt to share my knowledge of the customs with you so that you can choose what to attend to and what to politely ignore," Tetsuya answered, his lips revealing a small, but attractive smile.

"You seem to know a lot about me for someone who just met me today," Ichigo observed.

"I am..._was_ Byakuya-sama's personal bodyguard and healer," Tetsuya explained, "There is no one who comes near the master of the Kuchiki family without me knowing about them. So, I have detailed knowledge about your activities up to this point, as well as your observed alliances and your reputation in various areas."

"Then, you probably already know about Kugo Ginjou," Ichigo suggested.

"I know that he used devious means to approach you, then he and Xcution plotted to restore your powers only so that man could steal them from you again."

"Is that all?"

"No," Tetsuya confessed, "but anything more that I learned is knowledge of a more personal kind, which I would never speak of without your leave."

"Okay, you have my permission," said Ichigo, "How much do you know?"

Tetsuya sighed and lowered his eyes, but caught his breath in surprise a moment later as Ichigo slipped a hand under his chin and raised Tetsuya's eyes to meet his.

"I know that...he approached you romantically," the blue-eyed noble admitted, "and that he did so only to deepen your connection with him so that you would be distracted from any hints they gave of what they were doing."

"You probably think I was pretty stupid, don't you?" Ichigo mused.

"No," Tetsuya countered softly, "I think you were in love. And it was the worst kind of betrayal for Kugo Ginjou to use something sacred like love to manipulate you."

"Right," Ichigo sighed, "Tetsuya, I think I was right in my first impression of you. You seem like a pretty respectable person."

"Thank you."

"Now, you said you were curious about something?" Ichigo asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"I wondered why you asked me in front of them."

Ichigo's smile widened slightly and he let out a huff of breath.

"Oh, that. Well, I just thought it wouldn't be right to pick you out of a lineup and claim you like some piece of property. Even though we didn't really choose to be married, I think we both needed some freedom to choose each other. Why? Are you regretting accepting my proposal?" Ichigo asked, smirking.

"No," Tetsuya replied, meeting his husband's eyes for a moment, then looking away, "I was...just taken by surprise, first at being chosen by anyone, second at being chosen by you, and then by being asked how I felt about it."

"Well, I may not have followed their stupid protocol for being set up for marriage, but I couldn't treat you like some _thing_ that doesn't have feelings or his own will."

"You know your decision made me_ enemies_ of half the women pictured there who were hoping to be chosen by you," Tetsuya commented, "I think they despise me even more than for just being a half-blood now."

"Yeah, well, we'll just ignore them, okay?"

The group rounded a corner and came to a stop as they were greeted by a large group of reporters and photographers. Tetsuya stiffened, his wide blue eyes momentarily blinded by the flashing lights and his heart pounding madly as the nearest reporters began to call out questions.

"Shiba Isshin, do you have any comments about your medical excusal from marrying?" asked one.

"What are your thoughts about your son marrying a breeder male and a half blood?"

"Shiba Ichigo, do you have any comment on...?"

"No," Isshin said firmly, "We cannot comment now. We will make a formal statement about my son's marriage and have a viewing of the couple later."

"But can you respond to the news of an objection to the marriage by a member of the Kuchiki family?"

"Get a close-up of the half-blood!" one called out.

"Man, he's...!"

"Hey!" Ichigo called out, turning slightly to shield Tetsuya from the flashing lights and rapt eyes, "Just move aside and let us through. You heard what my father said. You're upsetting my husband. How would you feel if someone talked about you guys like that? Get out of here!"

"Ichigo..." Isshin said warningly.

"Sorry, Tetsuya," Ichigo said, ignoring his father and guiding his surprised husband past the reporters, "It's just..."

"You are a clan heir," Tetsuya said simply, "and I am not exactly a simple noble clan wife. It makes people interested. It's all right. I'll be fine. I was just startled at first."

"It's okay. We're almost there. Come on."

They paused as they reached the entrance to Shiba Manor and were greeted by Ichigo's and Tetsuya's attendants.

"Ichigo, this is Kuchiki Koji," Tetsuya said cordially, "Koji has been my attendant and close friend since my rescue. He was most responsible for acclimatizing me to, not just noble life, but to civilized life in general."

"Nice to meet you, Koji," Ichigo greeted the smiling attendant, "And this is Toshi. He's been helping me to settle into things here."

"And he has been helping me settle a few of your things into Shiba Manor," Koji informed Tetsuya, "He has been very accommodating."

"Thank you, Toshi," Tetsuya said, nodding briefly, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you also, Shiba-sama," Toshi answered politely.

Tetsuya blinked in confusion, then caught his breath softly.

"P-please call me Tetsuya," he requested.

"Of course, Tetsuya-sama."

"Toshi," Ichigo chided the youth, "I told you to lay off the 'sama' thing. It bugs the hell outta me and it's making Tetsuya uncomfortable."

"But we're not in private, sir," Toshi objected, "I promise I won't use it when we are, but it's how we're supposed to refer to you when other people might hear."

"Oh, all right," Ichigo sighed, "Sorry, Toshi."

"It's all right, Ichigo-sama," Toshi said brightly, "Come, Koji-san and I will dress you for the consummation."

"Doesn't he mean _un_dress us?" Ichigo said under his breath to Tetsuya, making the blue-eyed noble blush and yield a small smile.

The two young men followed their attendants into the main house and up the stairs that led to Ichigo's bedroom. The two parted outside the doors, Tetsuya following Koji into the bedroom and Ichigo moving with Toshi to enter the dressing area of another, nearby bedroom.

"Are you going to be all right?" Koji asked his fidgeting master as he removed Tetsuya's formal kimono and dressed him in a simple, but fetching sky blue yukata, "You have been getting paler by the moment. I know that you can't be looking forward to this."

"It is difficult," Tetsuya confessed, "It would be that way no matter whose hand I took today. The last person to touch me sexually was my Naoki. I've been so grateful for that, and I never wanted anyone else to take that away."

"You know that Ichigo-sama doesn't want to be the one to take that from you."

Tetsuya nodded and took a cleansing breath.

"Ichigo is the reason I feel like I can go through with this. We are really in the same place when it comes to this marriage, and instead of blaming me for his being forced to marry as some men might, he is treating me instead as a friend and ally. I feel like we are together in this. Besides," Tetsuya said more softly, swallowing hard to steel himself, "the truth is that we all know I'll never move past what happened as long as I am still holding on to Naoki. He was a kind, wonderful friend and lover, but he has been gone for a long time. Only I have kept myself locked in the past and refusing to move on. This is necessary, Koji. Naoki wouldn't have wanted me to go on suffering as long as I have. He would want me to be happy. With Ichigo-sama, even if he will only ever see me as his friend, we will be happy that way, and not so lonely."

"I understand why you feel that way," Koji said kindly, "But please forgive me if I hold out hope that you and Ichigo-sama will fall in love someday."

"There is no need for me to forgive you for that, as remote a possibility as it is. As always, you hope for what you think will be best for me. I am lucky that Byakuya-sama chose you to attend me, Koji. You have no idea how often I feel thankful for that."

"You are welcome," Koji said, smiling and finishing his work by running a brush through the long, wavy strands of his cousin's hair, "And you are ready to meet him now."

Tetsuya felt a soft clutch in his belly, but took another steadying breath and left the dressing room. He walked to Ichigo's bed and knelt in the middle, his back to the open door as Koji left, his hands in his lap and his eyes cast downward. The sound of Ichigo's approaching footsteps quickened his heart even more and he closed his eyes as he felt the bed move.

For a long, breathless moment, Tetsuya waited to feel the first touch of his new husband's hand. When it finally arrived, it was placed gently on top of his, and Ichigo's cheek brushed against a soft flutter of pretty, raven strands.

"Hey, are you all right? Your heart's beating really fast. Are you afraid?" Ichigo asked, his breath tickling Tetsuya's blushing throat.

"A bit," Tetsuya confessed, "but it will be fine. Is it all right with you?"

"No, not really," Ichigo chuckled, turning Tetsuya to face him, "I'm pretty nervous too."

Tetsuya's sapphire eyes opened and met Ichigo's friendly golden brown ones tentatively. For a long time, neither young man moved, then Ichigo smiled and let out a shaky breath.

"This is weird," he whispered, "I mean, I know what's supposed to happen, but I've got no idea how to..."

He was swiftly silenced as Tetsuya leaned forward and stole his breath away with a warm kiss of greeting. Their lips met a second time, more firmly, then their mouths opened slightly and met again. Ichigo's tongue dipped in between Tetsuya's parted lips, probing slowly as Tetsuya's hands captured his and guided them to the tie at his waist. Ichigo's fingers curled into the soft fabric and tightened for a moment as Tetsuya eased himself down onto his back Then, the Shiba heir's fingers quivered softly and released.

"Tetsuya," he said solemnly, looking down into his husband's curious eyes, "sorry. I just don't think I'm ready for this yet."

"But we are required to..."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo interrupted, "but don't you think it's wrong to be pushed into that?"

"Well, yes, I do. But we did accept the arranged marriage, so..."

"So, they should just lay off a little and let us get to know each other a little before expecting us to...do this."

Tetsuya's dark eyes blinked several times and focused on Ichigo's again.

"I understand, and even agree, Ichigo, but you know that a breaking kido was placed on me to ensure that the consummation was seen to. Otherwise, the marriage is not binding. As much as I want to go along with you in delaying things..."

Ichigo stopped him with a telling smile, then stunned him by touching a palm to his nether region and sending a jolt through it that startled the blue-eyed noble, but stopped short of harming him. Tetsuya looked down at the area, blinking in surprise.

"You...?"

"Look, I'm not saying that we won't make love sometime," Ichigo explained, "We will, when we decide we're ready. But tonight, why can't we just get to know each other better? Let's get out of here...go to dinner, see a movie, go dancing...something to just, I don't know...break the ice. We can be back before morning. Maybe I'll even be okay with making love after we've spent a little time together first. I just can't do it like this. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Tetsuya repeated, the look of confusion on his face making Ichigo's friendly smile widen in amusement.

Ichigo captured Tetsuya's slender hand and pulled him to his feet beside the bed.

"Come on, let's get out of here, okay?" he suggested, leading his flustered mate to the open window.

"L-leave? Just like that?" Tetsuya mused uncertainly, "But..."

"Come on," Ichigo urged him, wrapping an arm around his waist and sweeping him into a flash step out the window and down into the dark, quiet gardens.

The two went silent, ducking as two house guards walked by.

"Are you sure about this?" Tetsuya whispered, "We're not even dressed, Ichigo!"

"Let's go and have some fun!"

"Ichigo!" Tetsuya gasped, flash stepping as he was dragged out of the bushes.

"Shh, they'll hear you."

"But...!"

Tetusya's objection was lost in a haze of flash steps that led the two into a copse of trees, where they stood, looking around to make sure they were alone, before Ichigo paused and opened a family senkaimon.

"Where are we going?" Tetsuya asked, following Ichigo into the precipice world and watching the door close behind them.

"Karakura Town," Ichigo answered, "by way of Kisuke's place. We can get some clothes there, then we'll decide what we want to do."

"Well, if you're sure that's what you want," Tetsuya conceded.

He couldn't help but feel both warmed inside and completely charmed as the Shiba heir reclaimed his hand and laughed as his flash step carried them away again.

_He is very different than Naoki...so impulsive and strong willed. But I think I like him this way._

_Maybe, given time, I could love him._

_I wonder if Ichigo can someday love me._


	3. First Dance

**Chapter 3: First Dance**

**(Hey, those of you on Inkitt! I have stories entered in the latest Fandom Contest, so please go over and give me some votes if you can. I will soon have my library up there as well as here and AO3, so give it a look if you haven't yet.)**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Tetsuya asked uncertainly, looking around as they exited the senkaimon and flash stepped down into the training area beneath Urahara's shop, "I mean, won't someone realize that we've gone?"

"Nah, they probably figured we'd done what we were supposed to when I broke that kido they put on you. I'm sure it's fine. Just...stay close to me, okay? You said you haven't spent much time in the living world, ne?"

"That is correct," Tetsuya answered, "As much as I do guard my cousin, he is mostly guarded by Renji-san. Because of their relationship, Byakuya-sama has come to depend more on him and less on me."

Tetsuya's face fell slightly.

"I guess it's a good thing that they were able to marry me to someone instead of having that awkwardness with him having to let me go as his bodyguard."

"Hey, don't say that," Ichigo said reprovingly, "I know Byakuya pretty well now, and the way he acts with you? He really loves you, Tetsuya. I don't think he would ever do that to you."

Tetsuya sighed softly as the two started to climb the ladder leading up into the shop.

"You're probably right," he said solemnly, "He would likely just let me come to the realization myself and step back when I felt ready, I suppose. I don't know. Sometimes, I think he regrets allowing me to place myself in the position of his protector, but having been rescued by him, I felt strongly that I must protect him in return, especially after he helped me to awaken my greater powers. But now that you and I are married, it's best for me to focus on making that my priority. Not that you need me in my protective capacity, but I will do my best to bring honor to your name and not to be an embarrassment to you."

Ichigo paused as they reached the room at the top of the ladder and turned to place his hands on Tetsuya's shoulders. The blue-eyed noble looked into his eyes quietly, sensing that he had overstepped a boundary. Ichigo frowned and shook his head firmly.

"Tetsuya, look, I get that you're committed to acting the part of my spouse, but you need to stop thinking that it's okay for me or anyone else to look down on you. Especially, you shouldn't look down on yourself."

"I understand, and I don't think I look down on myself. I just seem to get into a lot of trouble without meaning to."

"That's okay," Ichigo chuckled, "I don't think you could top how much trouble _I_ get into. See? We're perfect together."

"I suppose we are," Tetsuya agreed, giving Ichigo a warmer, more sincere smile.

The two walked out into the shop, where they were greeted by Kisuke's tall, mustached comrade, Tessai.

"Ichigo-san? Tetsuya-san?" he inquired, looking surprised, "I thought you would be at Shiba manor on your wedding night."

Ichigo laughed.

"We were," Ichigo explained, "but we sneaked out to have some fun. You mind helping us find a couple of gigais with clothes for dancing and hanging out?"

"D-dancing?" Tetsuya repeated curiously.

"Yeah, you can dance, right?"

"I know ballroom dancing, but..."

"Club dancing's not too different. I'll show you. You can just follow me."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Tetsuya said, his voice shaking slightly from anxiety.

"Come this way," Tessai invited the two.

Ichigo and Tetsuya followed him into one of the bedrooms, where he handed each young man a gigai. They stood, side by side in the dressing area and Ichigo began immediately to disrobe, while Tetsuya blushed and moved his hands more slowly. Noticing his discomfort, Ichigo turned slightly away and only stole glances at Tetsuya's slender body as he changed.

Tetsuya studied the skin tight jeans, light colored shirt and dark vest on his gigai, amazed at how different he looked dressed in living world clothes. He started in surprise as Ichigo made a sound of approval.

"You look great," he complimented his blushing husband.

Tetsuya opened his mouth to thank Ichigo, then froze at seeing Ichigo in clothes similar to his.

"Everything okay?" Ichigo asked.

"F-fine. It's good," Tetsuya managed.

_He looks beautiful in those colors! And the way our clothes cling to our bodies would be scandalous back home in Soul Society. But here, this is just how young people dress, I suppose._

"You look very handsome," Tetsuya said, smiling shyly.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, leading him out the front door of the shop and onto the lamp lit street, "It's not far to my favorite club. They have good food, loud music and it's not too expensive. You must be hungry. You barely ate earlier when they did put something in front of us."

"Oh, my stomach was in knots," Tetsuya confessed, "It was all just so sudden."

"But you're okay with it, right? I mean, you seemed okay."

"I am," Tetsuya assured Ichigo, "I'm just shell shocked at experiencing so many new things all at once."

"Time to get over that and relax," Ichigo laughed, taking Tetsuya's hand and pulling him into a jog, "Come on!"

The two jogged down the street and several streets over, slowing as they reached The Velvet Mist dance club. Inside, the attendants at the front door started to ask them for IDs, then smiled, recognizing Ichigo and waving the two through.

As they passed through a second set of doors, heavy throbs of music passed through them like a wave. Tetsuya sucked in a surprise breath and his eyes widened, but he kept smiling as he took everything in. On one end of the room, a band stood on a raised stage, playing the loud, vibrating music as a throng of teens danced wildly in front of them. Tetsuya's feet stopped for a moment and he wondered how they would even find a place to dance, themselves, but Ichigo guided him forward and they threaded their way into the dancers, moving with the pulsating beat. Not sure what to expect, Tetsuya accepted Ichigo's hand, then found himself being turned, captured gently and brought in close.

"Move with me," Ichigo breathed into his ear, making the soft lobe flush and sending flutters through Tetsuya's already jittery heart.

_He's right. It isn't difficult. It's loud in here, and so crowded, but the way he's holding me, looking at me and smiling so much makes me feel so close to him._

"You sure you've never done club dancing before?" Ichigo shouted over the din, "You're really good!"

"It's not that different from what I know," Tetsuya shouted back.

"You're doing great!" Ichigo complimented him.

Tetsuya felt the heavy tension drain out of his body, and he moved more easily with Ichigo, making his husband's smile widen in approval. He especially enjoyed when the music slowed and the couples began to dance, pressed close up against each other. He looped his arms around Ichigo's neck and rested his head on his husband's warm shoulder.

Ichigo's head turned slowly, and their eyes met more intimately. A little shiver went through Tetsuya as he noted the more hungry look in Ichigo's gaze, and he felt his blush return. He caught his breath sharply as warm breath touched his ear.

"Is it okay for me to kiss you a little?" Ichigo asked, nuzzling his cheek.

_The couples around us seem to mostly be kissing rather vigorously..._

He nodded briefly and met Ichigo's lips, first more chastely, then with increasing pressure and duration. He felt a touch from the tip of Ichigo's tongue and parted his lips, almost forgetting to move as his husband's hot tongue invaded, touching lightly at first and exploring gently, then pushing in deeper and exploring more insistently. Pressed together as they were, he couldn't miss the gradual hardening of Ichigo's prominent member, and it was impossible to hide his own reaction. But instead of feeling embarrassed, as he had before, his heart pounded harder and all Tetsuya could think of was how much he wanted to be alone so that they could shed their clothing and touch each other more intimately. Ichigo broke away suddenly, and Tetsuya swayed dizzily for a moment.

"I'm kinda thirsty," his husband shouted.

"Oh, m-my...me too!" Tetsuya called back, following him to the refreshment area.

"Why don't you sit at the table there and wait? I'll get the food and drinks and be right back."

Tetsuya nodded and turned slightly to look back at the dance floor. If he wasn't dizzy enough from being out there dancing with Ichigo and kissing him so much, he found himself more so, watching the swaying couples as they continued to move to the music, many of them kissing more animatedly than he and Ichigo had. The feeling of light-headedness and arousal teased him mercilessly as he watched the dancers and waited for Ichigo to return. He felt an arm curl around his shoulders and turned, then pushed away instantly as he realized it wasn't Ichigo, but what appeared to be a very inebriated young man.

"Hey sweetheart, where ya' goin' now?" he complained, "C'mere!"

"I don't think so," Tetsuya said warningly, stiffening as the other man moved to kiss him.

"I saw you dancing out there," the man said appreciatively, "Now that the loser took off, why don't you come and dance with me?"

"No," Tetsuya said firmly, "thank you."

The man smiled and grabbed the front of Tetsuya's shirt, dragging him onto his feet and into a hard, wet kiss.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, appearing out of the crowd and dropping the tray of food onto the table.

He moved to pull the man away from Tetsuya, but went still and wide-eyed as Tetsuya drove a knee into the other man's privates and watched him drop to the floor, grunting in agony.

"I said no," he repeated sternly, "And I meant it."

"Urgh!" the man on the floor gurgled, holding onto his injured privates as Tetsuya wiped his mouth on a napkin and joined Ichigo at the table.

"Good going," Ichigo chuckled, "I forgot for a minute you're Byakuya's bodyguard."

"Is there trouble here, sirs?" asked a bouncer.

Ichigo nodded.

"That guy was trying to kiss my new husband here. My husband was just convincing him to stop."

The bouncer gave Tetsuya a nod and a grin.

"I'll take care of him. Enjoy yourselves."

"Do you know that man?" Tetsuya asked as the bouncer dragged the drunk youth away.

"Kinda," Ichigo answered, "His name is Juro. I just know him from being here before. He's pretty cool."

"I'm grateful to him for getting that awful drunk away from us. I wasn't sure the fool wasn't going to try to get up and accost me again."

"I think you convinced him that would be a bad idea," Ichigo laughed, "But you can't really blame him for being tempted by you. You look beautiful, and you really are a good kisser, Tetsuya."

"Y-you are too," Tetsuya answered, flushing.

He looked down at the food tray and made a sound of surprise.

"What did you do, get one of everything?" he asked, looking amused.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like."

Tetsuya smiled.

"Because the food I grew up on in the prison was so flavorless, I pretty much love anything and everything. There is very little I won't eat."

The two left off talking and dove into their food and drink.

"Have you ever tried Mexican food?" Ichigo asked around a large, cheese covered french fry.

"Only a few things," Tetsuya admitted, "We can have the staff prepare whatever we like at Kuchiki Manor, but they really specialize in more traditional foods, so we eat more of those."

"I'll have to take you to my cousin, Kuri's house after we get back," Ichigo offered, "He's a cousin by marriage, but he's really cool. You might know of him. He's a taichou, Shima Kurushimi."

"Shima Kurushimi is your cousin?" Tetsuya asked, looking surprised.

"Cousin by marriage," Ichigo repeated, "His sister, Aderia is the new taichou of Squad Four."

"She is a healer?"

"Yeah. Like I said, we'll go there sometime."

"It sounds like fun."

The two finished eating and enjoying their drinks, then returned to the dance floor and danced until Tetsuya's head was spinning mercilessly and he was panting for breath. Several hours later, Ichigo led him out onto the quieter street, where Tetsuya stood, wincing at the residual ringing in his ears.

"Did you have fun?" Ichigo asked.

"It was amazing," Tetsuya said, smiling, "Just don't let the Kuchiki elders hear of it or I'll never hear the end of it. They'll hound me to the grave about the impropriety."

"Eh, don't let those old farts get to you," Ichigo chided him, slipping an arm around him and starting back towards Urahara's shop, "It's good for you to get out and try different things. You're not living with that stuffy..."

"Ahem," Tetsuya said, arching an eyebrow.

"I wasn't talking about Byakuya," Ichigo laughed, "Okay, maybe a little, but you're more my age..."

"Adding on a hundred eighty or so years," Tetsuya reminded him, "You did grow up human."

"Well, you're not much older comparatively, since you grow up slower in Soul Society. You should be able to go out and have fun. I'm not going to forget this part of my life, just to make a group of old men happy. You and I car gonna have lots of good times together."

"I can tell this is going to be a whirlwind of a marriage," Tetsuya observed.

"I hope it doesn't make you feel awkward. I just...want us to be happy together, so I'm trying to share things I like. But you know, Tetsuya, you're half of this marriage too, so next time we go out, you can start showing me things you like. How's that?"

The two paused on the steps outside Urahara's shop and turned back to look up at the partially enshrouded moon. Ichigo moved closer, taking Tetsuya's hand.

"You want to kiss some more?"

"I would enjoy that," Tetsuya confessed easily.

He met Ichigo's lips more confidently this time, even switching roles and dipping his tongue in to explore Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's hands slipped beneath his shirt and teased his nipples gently as their kisses deepened and grew more intense.

"M-maybe we should go back home," Ichigo said in a deeper, more seductive manner, "Would that be all right with you?"

"Mmhmm," Tetsuya managed breathlessly.

The two turned in surprise as a male voice spoke out from behind them.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," a black-eyed shinigami with slicked back black hair said mockingly, "By all means, continue to put on a spectacle for the town to see."

"What are you doing here, Orochi?" Tetsuya snapped, pressing up against Ichigo, "Did you follow us here?"

"Did I follow you here?" Orochi repeated, still in that mocking tone, "No, I didn't follow you here. I have more important things to concern myself with than a cheap little half-blood and his dirty-blooded mate!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, stepping in front of Tetsuya, "You don't talk to him or me like that, unless you want to pay for it by getting your ass kicked!"

"Ah, such a wonderful example of leadership," Orochi observed, "Your AWOL father must be so proud."

"I told you to shut up!" Ichigo yelled, "Get outta here and stop bugging us."

"I have no reason to remain here anyway," Orochi said shortly, "Good evening, then. Tetsuya, I look forward to seeing you in council tomorrow."

"Ugh!" Tetsuya huffed as Orochi disappeared in a flash step, "He is horrible!"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "But hey, you're not really going to be in trouble, right? I mean, you're really in my family now. You don't have to keep going to those Kuchiki elder meetings, do you?"

"I am still required to attend the ones of high priority, and I am sure that Orochi will go out of his way to make tomorrow's meeting a nightmare for me."

"You want company?" Ichigo offered.

"You don't know how much," Tetsuya sighed, "But I can handle it. I don't want to show him weakness. It will only encourage him."

"Yeah, well, if he oversteps again in front of me, sorry, but I am going to kick his ass."

Tetsuya loosed a soft, amused laugh that made Ichigo move closer, seeking his lips again.

"Now, where were we?"

Tetsuya ducked away and opened the door to the house.

"We were on our way back to Shiba Manor," he said firmly, "I'm already going to be in trouble with the elders as it is. I don't want to stir up any more."

The two passed quietly through the darkened house and slipped out of their gigais before dropping down into the underground training area and opening a senkaimon to return to Soul Society. They held hands as they passed through the precipice world and as they emerged into the gardens at Shiba Manor. Carefully eluding the eyes of the house guards, the two crept up to Ichigo's balcony and back inside.

Tetsuya paused, just inside, feeling a little jolt in his insides. Ichigo looked back at him and smiled.

"It's okay," he said, smiling, "If you don't feel ready to have sex, we don't have to."

"W-well," Tetsuya said, fighting off a blush, "It seemed when we were kissing before that we both might want to."

Ichigo's smile warned him to the toes.

"I'm okay with that," he agreed, moving closer and seeking Tetsuya's mouth again.

They spent several long minutes by the balcony, kissing and touching until both were aroused, then moving slowly towards the bed. As they reached it, they stopped and continued to kiss. Ichigo's hands slipped under Tetsuya's clothes, loosening them, then easing them off. Tetsuya's hands shook slightly as he worked at Ichigo's clothing, and his heart raced as their kissing grew rougher and more passionate. Ichigo wrapped an arm around him and started to lower him onto the bed, but as his back touched it, Tetsuya stiffened suddenly and pulled away. He sat up at the edge of the bed, panting and blushing, his eyes haunted.

"Are you all right?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "Tetsuya?"

For a moment, he couldn't answer as visions of the abuse Orochi had subjected him to paraded in front of his eyes, leaving him weak and shaky.

"Hey, it's okay. We aren't in any kind of hurry. We'll take our time."

"B-but...?"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said, moving slowly towards him and curling an arm around him.

He kissed Tetsuya's cheek and wrapped a yukata around him, then laid down on the bed and motioned for Tetsuya to join him.

"C'mon. It'll be good to not sleep alone for a change."

"You...are lonely?" Tetsuya asked quietly.

Ichigo smiled as he pulled Tetsuya down and snuggled into his arms.

"Not anymore."


End file.
